Adios Derek 6 Months later
by DASEY 4 LIFE
Summary: IM TAKING THE STORY DOWN TILL I COMPLETE IT IT SHOULD BE BACK UP IN A MONTH
1. author

**Adios Derek 6 Months Later**

**a/n I JUST WNATED TO SAY SORRY TO EVERYONE BUT I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY LATELY SO I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW IM TAKING ADIOS DEREK 6 MONTHS LATER DOWN UN TILL I FINISH THE WHOLE THING AND THAT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE IM SO SORRY TO MY LOYAL FANS BUT AT LEAST THIS WAY YOU WON'T HAVE TO WAIT FOR EVER FOR EVERY CHAPTER. **

**YOU GUYS WILL BE MISSED **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT XO DASEY4LIFE **

P.S IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE YOU CAN MAKE A YOU TUBE VIDEO FOR THE STORY... MY ACCOUNT ON THERE IS KIKISTORIE


	2. Chapter 1

**Adios Derek 6 Months later**

**A/N This is my very first fan fiction story but review and tells me what you think……… Ok this is my story of if Derek left for six months to Spain and the only person he actually really missed was Casey (Dasey)**

**Xo DASEY 4 LIFE**

_**(Thoughts in bold and italic)**_

"**Speaking In bold with underline"**

Flash Back

**Disclaimer don't own life with Derek i wish i did though lol **

**Blast from the past**

**Chapter 1 **

Casey Macdonald had been sitting in her new found favourite chair watching her of the favourite show one tree hill when the phone rang.

(It_ never fails the phone always rings when the show is just getting to the best part.) _

she quickly got off the chair and ran for the phone she answered

"Hello" said a very familiar voice

"Derek" she asked

"No it's the almighty god… anyways is my dad or Nora there?

"No bye your making me miss my show"

"Poor wittle Casey missing her show boo who anyways tell them im going to be home tomorrow………Ill let you get back to your wittle show Casey"

before Casey had a chance to answer him he had hung up leaving her a little happy and confused at the same time.

(_OMG he can't come home not after 6 months of me trying get him out of my head……) _

Casey had spent 6 months going out with random guys trying to get them to fill the void of the missing Derek. She had decided to tell him she liked him 6 months before right before he told her he was leaving for Spain.

**Flashback**

_**(Ok Casey just go in there and tell him how you feel what is the worst that could happen…………I don't know him thinking that im some sick freak…… no he wont just march in there and tell him you love him just say DEREK VENTURI I LOVE YOU!)** _

_Casey had been about to leave her room when she heard a knock on her door _

_**"Casey I need to tell you something let me in." **She let him in_

_(Ok Casey now your chance tell him how you feel)_

_**"Derek i need to tell you something to but you go first" **_

_Casey had been hoping he would say the 3 little words to her first so she knew she wouldn't be rejected or laughed at but what he told her broke her heart into pieces. _

_**"Casey im going to be moving with my mom for awhile……" **_

_**"You… Mean… In …Spain" **_

_**"Ya so you can start throwing your party now and even ……….have my chair…….."**_

_**" How long do i have to party for" **_

_**" 6 Whole months without having to say Der-ek"**_

_Casey went up and hugged him_

_**" I guess i will miss you… a little bit" **_

_After Derek left she closed her door and had started to cry._

**PRESENT**

Casey went up to bed and didn't even finish the show And all she could think was Derek back tomorrow worried and a little uneasy she drifted to sleep.

A/N END OF CHAPTER 1….. HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND REVIEW AND I WILL TRY TO ANSWER THEM ALL.


	3. Chapter 2

**Adios Derek 6 months later**

**A/N Thanks for the reviews a tips guys i fixed chapter 1 so it was more readable anyways here is the second chapter and remember review xo DASEY 4 LIFE**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Life with Derek but I wish I did.**

**Chapter 2 **

**Im home**

Derek Venturi had been on a plane for over 6 hours and all he could think about was one particular girl.

**(I can't believe im actually going to be seeing Casey again.)**

Derek had been secretly in love with his stepsister ever since she broke up with Sam when he seen her cry he just wanted to punch Sam even though he was his best friend. As a couple months went on Casey and him actually got along sure they had there fights but not like the ones before they were fights with flirting in them. He had decided to tell her on her 16th birthday but things didn't go as planed.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Hey Casey can i talk to you for a second" **_

"_**Ya sure Max" **_

_Derek watched as Casey left to go talk with Max he wanted to be the on talking to Casey, holding her and just kiss her forever. Derek went over and listened to the conversation._

" _**So any way Casey umm you seem like a really cool girl and i have got to know you in the past few weeks so i wanted to know if you wanted to be my girlfriend?"**_

_Casey didn't answer him she just ran up and started kissing Max. Derek seen this went up to his room all pissed off and to his surprise his ex girlfriend Kendra was in there so in his fit of anger he went and started making out with Kendra._

**Present**

When Derek finally got home he came in and no one was there so he decided to yell

"**Honey Im home" **

Casey came running down the stairs and hugged Derek. He hugged her back and then they looked into each others eyes and started to move his head closer to Casey when.

"**SMEREK"!!!!!! **

Derek let Casey go and ran and gave Marti a hug.

"**Smarti i missed you a whole bunch and guess what i got you a present."**

"**Wow really what is it you will have to wait till after dinner."**

"**But Smerek i want it now" **

" **Smarti just wait and ill give it to you after supper now go paint for a second while i talk to Casey."**

"**No Smerek I missed you" **

"**Fine I guess i will have to talk to Casey later." **He winked at Casey.

Derek loved Marti to pieces but right at this moment he wished he would go play so that him and Casey could finish what he thought was going to be a kiss. Guess he will have to wait till later to find out.

A/N I Really enjoyed this chapter reviews are what keeping me writing so much….. Chapter 3 won't be up till Monday till Tuesday i am going out of town for the weekend so review and ill answer when i get back. HAPPY THANKSGIVEING TO EVERYONE IN CANADA. XO DASEY 4 LIFE


	4. Chapter 3

**Adios Derek 6 months later **

**A/N Thanks again for the reviews sorry it took me longer to update then I said but anyways here is chapter 3 hope you guys like it XO DASEY 4 LIFE **

**DISCLAIMER: Still wishing but still not owning**

**Chapter 3**

**First kiss / Last kiss**

Casey had been up in her room pacing for almost an hour.

(I_ can't believe me and Derek almost kissed at least i think we almost did.)_

Casey was waiting for Derek to get home from ice cream with the rest of the family he asked her if she wanted to go but she just said i have a lot of studying to do but you guys have fun.

Casey finally had sat down when there was a knock on her door.

"**Casey can you let me in."**

Casey went and opened the door and found Derek there with a Vanilla Ice cream cup Casey's favourite.

"**I figured since you were busy studying that I should get you something, and i knew Vanilla was your favourite. " **

Casey grabbed the ice cream from Derek and put it on her desk and shut the door and ran up to him and grabbed his collar and smashed her lips to his.

( _Casey what are you doing are you actually kissing Derek, its Derek what are you doing how do you know he wanted you to do this, why does this feel so write but so wrong at the same time, man i have got to stop thinking.)_

Casey and Derek finally stopped kissing she didn't know how it happened but some how they made it on her bed.

"**Derek did that just happen…."**

"**Ya Case I think it did."**

He grabbed her and started to kiss her again they were all over each other when….

"**Derek come down here please."**

"**Coming."**

He gave Casey a kiss on the cheek and then went down stairs.

Casey sat up in her room still in shock of recent events when all of a sudden she heard Derek's cell phone rang she normally wouldn't answer it but it was the really annoying ring tone he had that made her answer it but it was a text message.

( HEY DEREK I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU TONIGHT SO WE CAN GET BACK TO WHAT WE NEVER GOT TO FINISH BEFORE YOU LEFT X0X0 Emily 

As she read the message she began to feel guilty just to make matters worse all of the other messages popped up and they were all from Emily.

A/N end of chapter 3 hopefully i didn't leave a cliffhanger anyways thanks for all the reviews guys chapter 4 will be up on Thursday XO DASEY 4 LIFE

P.S You have to have a little drama in your story hopefully this gave you some.


End file.
